Storm Spell
by The Otherworlder
Summary: COMPLETE. A simple business excursion to New York has Kaiba trapped firmly in an ice-locked Manhattan with Isis. Now between trying to save the world, and trying not to fall in love with Isis, his life is about to take a turn for the fantastic.
1. Storm

AN: Here is a new Yugioh story. I am afraid I will be writing them for quite a while to come. Yugioh rocks! Anyway, this is the Seto/Isis story I have been talking about in my bio, and finally it's here! Hope you enjoy it.

This is my first attempt at serious romance, so be kind. Also, this story borrows a lot of ideas and plot twists from the movie The Day After Tomorrow. But no worry, you should be fine as long as you have the faintest idea of what the movie is about. If you don't, it will get clear a few chapters in.

And remember, I own neither Yugioh nor The Day After Tomorrow. No more rants from me. Have fun! And don't forget to review too.

* * *

Seto Kaiba was in a very vile mood indeed. He got out of the now immobile taxi, briefcase in hand, and slammed the door shut forcefully. It was still raining. Water was pouring down from the lead grey sky vigorously, drenching him completely wet in matters of mere seconds. He shivered slightly. It was uncommonly cold for a spring day.

He looked before him with impassive eyes, but inside he was growing thoroughly irked. The entire city of New York seemed to be paralysed by the sudden shift of weather, and he couldn't get anywhere, not to his business meeting only a few blocks away, nor home thousands of miles eastward. So there he was, standing in a back alley corner in Manhattan, stranded, for the lack of a better term. There was not a living soul in sight. Even the taxi driver had scrambled away without his payment, running for his life down the street and disappearing around a corner. There was something ominous in the air, and no one missed it.

For the first time in his life, Seto Kaiba was absolutely clueless about what he should do next. Supposedly he should run, but where to? Or find a way to get out of this wretched city? Hardly. All flights, trains and long distance buses were cancelled when the endless storms started. Shaking his head with vexation, he began to trudge through the knee-deep water, hoping to get out of the rain at least.

He had taken only a few steps, when a faint rumbling sound came from behind him, like distant thunder rolling. He stopped, and turned, and the sight that greeted him was so overwhelming that his breath stopped short for a moment. From behind the line of skyscrapers, a wall of water at least ten stories high came thundering like steeds of the Apocalypse, obliterating everything in its path.

Like an arrow suddenly released from the bow, he leaped and raced down the street. He saw a multi-storied building some hundred feet from him, and knew that was his only chance. The murky water splashed about him, and they were so cold that they chilled him to the bones. He was only a short distance from the building now, though the wall water was not far behind him either.

With a final leap he came before the door. With a push the door yielded, and he went in. The interior was a cold and empty reception hall, with the elevators on one end and the stairs on another. Without hesitation he turned and raced up stairs. The wall of water was directly outside of the building now, and a single pane of glass was the only thing between him and hungry tide. And then the last defence gave way. With a crashing sound the glass shattered into a million pieces, and water hurled into the building with a malicious glee.

Don't let me die like this! His mind screamed silently, panicked at last. Mokuba! That was his last burning thought before the bitter water swallowed him. The cold wrapped about him with a murderous embrace, and would have dragged him to another world had not a slender hand suddenly grasped his wrist and pulled him to safety. Yet he was not aware of it, for his consciousness had already fled to the merciful black oblivion.

Kaiba woke up with a persistent pounding in his head. His throat felt raw, and he was drained. Taking a few deep breaths to calm the nausea that threatened to send him back to oblivion, he slowly opened his eyes. He was lying in bed in a small, richly furnished room, covered with many layers of blankets, kept warm and comfortable. But his relaxation was cut short suddenly, for he was aware of another presence by his side, _a woman _to be precise. She seemed fast asleep. Her long black hair spilt about her, a few silky strands resting just beside his face, and a slender arm was wrapped about his bare chest, sending a slow flow of warmth into him.

Kaiba almost growled out loud. There was _definitely _something he missed. He could feel his headache return with full force, and his skull felt like it was going to burst due to the vehement pounding. He turned his head slightly, and saw a familiar face. And this time he did growl our loud.

"Isis?" He crocked, and his voice came out a dry rasp of mingled surprise and loss.

There was no reply. Gently he put a hand on her arm, and still Isis remained asleep. Kaiba furrowed his brow irately, yet despite his irritation he did nothing else. Supposedly he could simply push her away and get out of bed, but somehow he remained motionless. He was weary, and the warmth and sweet fragrance coming from the woman beside him was strangely comforting. Slowly his tension was fading, and he was about to drift back to sleep once more, when the form beside him stirred.

"I see that you are awake." Isis said, looking at him tiredly.

Was it the shock? Or some other factor? But Kaiba was speechless that moment. Isis slowly moved herself into a sitting position, careful not to disturb the blankets. "Are you feeling well?" She asked again, and there was concern in her voice.

"Oh I am perfectly well," Kaiba growled, and that perfect snarl was in his voice. After all, he did have years of practice, "Beside the fact that I am in the _same bed with you_."

Isis regarded him quietly, and there was a mild amusement in her cerulean eyes. She got up quickly, draped a woollen cloak about herself, and took a seat in the armchair beside the flickering fireplace. "You must be well now, seeing that you have the strength to speak thus." She said airily, turning a kettle by the fire.

Kaiba tried to push himself off the bed, only to be rewarded by a wave of dizziness, and fell back with a frustrated grimace. Isis glanced at him, and smiled lightly. Kaiba sent her a glare cold enough to freeze an ocean, yet still she seemed unperturbed and smiled still.

"Well? Care to explain yourself?" Finally Kaiba said non-too-kindly with ire.

She sighed, and answered patiently, "You were almost drowned, do you not remember? Fortunately I was in the building—I live here at the moment—and I pulled you to safety just in time."

Silence, and more glare from an irate Kaiba. "That still does not explain why you..." He stopped there abruptly, looking the slightest flushed.

"I had to warm you up somehow," Isis replied softly, now looking at the kettle beside the fire intently, "You were losing too much heat."

"There is a fireplace in this room." Kaiba said, and his voice at a strange point between annoyed and reluctant.

"Have some common sense, Seto. You would die of a sure heart failure if I simply baked you beside the fire." She said with a faint trace of impatience, now lifting the kettle and pouring its content into a cup.

She walked near him with the cup in hand and sat at the edge of the bed. "Have a drink." She said simply, and passed the cup to him.

Kaiba took the cup and looked at the swirling liquid doubtfully. "What is it?" He asked.

"Warm dates wine." Isis answered.

He took a tentative sip first, then finding the brew quite tasteful he downed it in one gulp, and set the empty cup on the bedside table rather heavily. The drink seemed to numb the pain in his head somewhat. They sat together in silence for a while, neither moving nor speaking. Suddenly he seized her slender hand and held it tightly, saying, "Don't breathe a word of this, you hear me? Humour me and I won't pretend I didn't enjoy this."

Isis looked at him with bemused blue eyes and asked, "Have you a clue what you are saying, Seto?"

"No, none at all." Kaiba ran a hand through his hair with vexation, quite oblivious his other hand was still holding Isis's wrist forcefully. "Don't ever give me drinks that will make me say things I don't intend again." He finished darkly.

"Indeed," Isis said with a smile and gently drew her hand back. "I think it's the lack of sleep. You should rest."

With a muffled "humph" Kaiba fell back and spoke no more. He should indeed sleep, and maybe when he wakes up again, he would make sense of everything.


	2. Adoration

AN: Yay! You guys liked it! Thanks so much for those reviews, they really made my day. And thanks to Clarity for that writing that wonderfully encouraging email as well. I agree with you all, there is not enough Seto/Isis out there! It's a gorgeous looking pairing with so much potential of drama, people! Anyway, here is a new chapter. Have no worry, I will update this frequently. So enjoy! And don't forget to review.

* * *

The second time Kaiba woke his head felt much better, and he seemed to be alone in bed. A good place to begin, he thought glumly. He pushed himself off the bed, and looked around distractedly. The first thing he noticed was that Isis was gone. A sudden subtle stroke of fear struck him, followed immediately by a keen annoyance at that fear. He shook his head hard to rid himself thoughts of that Egyptian woman, and continued to search the room with his eyes.

He saw his briefcase sitting on the floor beside the fireplace, along with his shirt and his usual trench coat. He leaped towards his belongings like a preying wolf, and hastily threw his clothes over his bare chest, growling a stream of incomprehensible things at the same time. He seemed more at ease after he had thrown some clothes on. Settling down on the armchair beside the fireplace, he fished out from his pocket a cell phone.

Daftly he flipped it open, not really expecting it to work. Indeed, there was no signal. Slapping it shut he stuffed the little device back into his pocket irately. Turning he saw a computer sitting on the desk across the room from the fireplace. It was turned on, and was displaying some pictures and text. This caught his attention. Quickly he strode over to the desk, took a seat, and began to read the web page on the monitor screen.

"A raging storm like none ever observed is plaguing New York State currently."(So the article went), "In accordance with the abnormal weathers worldwide recently, the storm is nothing short of extremes, having brought in more than 1000 ml of precipitation and high tide that flooded the entirety of Manhattan. Experts anticipate the storm will continue for seven to ten days, bringing down enough snow to cover all of Canada and Northern USA. It is advised that everyone should evacuate the northern states and move south to Florida, Texas, and Mexico. Those who are already caught in the storm should keep indoors and wait for the storm to pass."

He stopped reading there, and stood up abruptly, thoroughly irked. He went over to the small window at the other end of the room, flung back the dark blue curtains forcefully and looked outside. Nothing but unbroken white greeted his sight, extending as far as eyes can see. Gritting teeth he let out a soft growl of annoyance. Why must all ill fortunes land on him?

"You are hardly going to melt the snow by glaring at it." A soft voice murmured. He turned around and saw Isis standing beside him, looking at the white world outside with a curious light in her eyes.

"Where were you?" He asked impulsively, only to kick himself mentally for asking such a question as if he cared.

"Searching the building," She answered distractedly, "and I found no other living soul."

"Charming." Kaiba muttered; his voice drowned in sarcasm.

They stood silently for a while, watching the snow tumbling out of the darkening sky. There was an eerie gloom in the air. Finally Isis said gravely, "This is not an ordinary storm."

"You don't think?" Kaiba's voice was cynical as ever.

Isis sighed, "You don't seem to understand. I meant this storm is not just caused by air pressure and current. There is much more here. Shadow magic is about, I can sense it."

Strangely, there was no scathing reply from Kaiba. "You can feel it too, can you not? The Shadow Realm is woven into your existence, however much you wish to deny it." She said quietly, seeking his cold blue eyes with her own. "Surely you can sense the magic in the air."

Kaiba avoided her eyes determinedly and said, "Don't give me that nonsensical talk. I am not Yugi."

Isis said no more and turned her attention back to the sight outside the window. There was more silence. Suddenly Kaiba asked, "So what are you going to do about it?"

"What am I going to do?" Isis looked at him questioningly.

"You are going to do something about it, aren't you? I mean about the Shadow Magic." His voice was thick with reluctance.

There was now a light smile on Isis's face, but quickly the smile faded as she shook her head and said, "No, there is nothing I can do at the moment. I do not know what spell is floating outside and causing this havoc. How can I trace something that I do not even know the name of?"

She said no more and turned away. With one last vehement glare at the whitewashed world outside, Kaiba flung the curtains shut again and followed her. They settled down around the fireplace once more. Isis arranged some food, and they ate quietly. They were silent once more, for neither of them was by any mean sociable nor interested in small talks.

"The fire is going out." Finally Kaiba remarked nonchalantly, staring at the dying flame.

Isis nodded and said, "I suppose the gas pipeline is at last frozen. Pity, we will have to burn something else."

She rose from her seat and took from the desk some thick books and threw them into the flame. Before the now growing fire engulfed them, Kaiba managed to catch the title of one especially thick leather bound volume.

Kaiba's eyebrow rose as he said with a snort, "Pyramid Text and The Book of Dead? Doesn't look like something you would burn."

"They are hardly useful to me." She replied coolly. "I have them memorized since I was five."

"I suppose you are the same lunatic with a head full of useless information." Kaiba muttered.

A thin smile surfaced on Isis's face once more. She said with an amused light in her eyes, "Is there even a point to such blunt insult devoid of any artistry?"

Kaiba merely glared. She sighed again and said, "We should rest. It is late."

She stood up and hovered there for a second, before saying with the faintest hint of irritation, "Have you any intention of using that bed?"

"No." The reply came swift and gruff.

An elegant shrug in reply, "Suit yourself."

Moment later blankets came floating towards him by some unseen magic. He stared for a second, before snatching them in his hands. "Try to keep warm." Isis's voice came to him also from the other end of the room, airy and insubstantial. Grudgingly he wrapped the blankets about him, and continued to stare into the dying flame.

He did not remember falling asleep, but when he woke again the clock was reading one. He arranged himself in a more comfortable position and was about to go back to sleep, when a ruffling sound interrupted him. He turned and saw Isis was turning restlessly on the bed, and shivering uncontrollably. Rolling his eyes and sighing, he went over to her bed.

Her brow was knitted, and her smooth dusky face seemed pale. A sudden coughing fit wrecked her frame, but she did not wake; only turned slightly. Kaiba frowned, and took his own blankets and draped them over her form. His finger brushed against her forehead, and felt an unnatural heat.

"Great." He muttered irritably, and sat down on the bed beside her. "Why must you get a fever now?"

He was at a loss of what do to, so he simply sat there, looking down at her. Somehow his thoughts wandered back to the days of Battle City. She was so fiercely determined, and her will remained unbending throughout the entire ordeal, even though caught between such crossfire of her liege lord and her brother. He remembered fondly how she seemed like a sprig of willow wand to him; how she looked so frail in the still frost of an early spring, yet remained unbroken through the most ferocious storm.

Her hand suddenly rose, and her slender fingers twined themselves about his wrist. They were cold. "Brother..." She whispered fervently, trapped in her own dream world. "Return to the light...Please."

He was shocked, but did not try to pull his hand away. He had never seen her shook once, but now, she was trembling with such a nightmarish fervour, as if a leaf in the howling wind. Whatever irritation and scorn he still had evaporated completely. A pitiful adoration like he never felt before slowly welled up in him, despite his urge to stop its flow. She was not unlike himself, such a lone figure who hides all her sorrows behind an exterior of ethereal calm. He took her hand in his own, and found it alarmingly cold.

Maybe now, of all time, was not for much philosophical pondering. He was growing cold himself, having surrendered his blankets to Isis. And that left few options open. Gingerly he lied down on the bed next to her, and wrapped his arms about her. Strangely it felt neither stupid nor awkward, only warm and comforting. The willowy form in his arms smelt sweetly of exotic blossoms.

"You are growing soft. And perverted." A tiny voice said in the back of his mind.

"Shut up." He muttered, quieting his own thoughts, and willed himself to sleep. With his last few streams of thoughts he remembered the storm would last seven to ten days. That seemed a very long time.


	3. Companionship

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. They are so lovely. Here is a new chappter for your enjoyment. And don't forget to review!

* * *

The next day came slow and reluctant, even colder and bleaker. Isis looked in better health. She was no longer so pale. What ever she knew and thought about the incident last night, she said nothing, though she looked grateful.

The morning was spent scraping together fuel for the fireplace and food for the stomach, and it passed in silent peace. After lunch snow was beginning to fall again, first softly then with a great vigour. Isis stood by the window, looking out distractedly. Finally she said, "I want to go outside for a moment."

"To do what?" Asked Kaiba from his seat in front of the computer, his voice impassive.

"To search for some answers." Isis said calmly. "Come with me."

They descended a few flight of stairs, went through a large window out of the building. It was freezing outside, but neither of them seemed perturbed. Isis raised her head and looked at the sky. There was nothing she could see save dancing snowflakes and the endless grey of the heaven above.

"What are you going to do?" Kaiba asked flatly.

Isis did not reply. Instead she closed her eyes and concentrated. Waves of shadow emitted from her, pulsing and racing away, before at last vanishing from his sight. There was no response, only silence and the falling snow. Finally she opened her eyes, and she looked wretched.

"No luck?" Kaiba asked with slightly furrowed brow.

"Nothing." She replied wearily. "Nothing in the radius of ten miles. No spells, no rituals, no magical residues, just untraceable shadows."

"Perhaps the storm is natural after all." Kaiba finally said after a moment of silence.

Isis shook her head and said, "I do not see how that is possible. I am not expert, but I do not think weather can change so abruptly. There must be something behind it."

"But that something may not be here in New York." Kaiba said sharply. "A catalyst may be planted thousands of miles away, and the effect felt here."

Isis did not reply at first. Finally she said quietly, "And there is nothing I can do now." The snow now poured down with such vigour, turning the world into a frenzy of white. Isis stared before her, and there was despair in the depth of her sea coloured eyes.

"Let's go back inside." Kaiba said with a never-heard and awkward gentleness.

Sighing Isis nodded. Without another words they both went inside the building once more. The day wore on in a brooding silence, and there was a silent dismay in the air, oppressive to the point of being suffocating. Finally Kaiba suggested a duel.

Isis looked at him with clear bemusement. Finally she said with a curious look in her eyes, "I thought you considered most too inferior in skill to duel with you."

Kaiba glared, and then said nonchalantly, "It is only a duel for entertainment's sake. You did make the Battle City finals, so I suppose you can last long enough to provide decent pastime."

Isis laughed softly and said, "Even when you are trying to be kind, you don't seem to be able to forgo your insults. Very well, we will have a duel. A normal cards-on-the-table duel, or a Shadow Game?"

Kaiba threw her an incredulous look, before answering, "Neither, especially not a Shadow Game. I have a prototype of a new duelling system in my brief case, and we will use those."

He opened his brief case and took out two devices that looked like rectangular boxes with tilted sides. Placing the devices on the table, he turned them on and selected one for himself. He took out his deck from his briefcase also and inserted it into the appropriate slot on the device.

"This is a newly developed system." He explained rapidly. "A tabletop duelling system fit for casual play. They produce smaller holograms, and are a lot easier on the batteries."

"It seems a little tame compared to your other systems." Isis commented with a smile, taking out her own deck from a drawer and slotted in the device.

The machines hummed, as the duel began. Both players drew five cards, and the life point counter rolled to 4000. "Be my guest, my lady. Make the first move." Kaiba said with a well nigh mocking voice. There was now a passionate fire in his eyes that only flamed for his little brother, or this game. Isis sighed. So much for a casual duel.

She drew a card. "First move." She declared. "I summon Forager of Lost Spells in attack mode."

She put her card on the device. Almost immediately the image of an old, bent woman wrapped in black and grey rags with a straw basket in hand appeared. Kaiba looked at the monster disdainfully. It was a simple level four creature with 1400 attack and defence power. Strong, perhaps, but by no means extraordinary.

"Now I play the magic card Pot of Greed." Isis said quietly, placing the card named in her Graveyard, and drew two more cards from her deck.

Kaiba suddenly noticed that the old woman monster now had a smooth black stone in the basket in her hand, and her attack and defence just climbed to 1600.

"A magic-counter creature?" He asked with surprise.

Isis smiled, "How very perceptive of you, Seto. This monster increases its attack and defence by 200 points for every spell card activated. My turn isn't over yet. Now I play Graceful Charity." Rapidly she threw another card into her graveyard, drew three more from her deck and discarded two from her hand, never hesitating a moment.

"And one last spell card before I end my turn. I play Delinquent Duo." She threw one more card down, and looked at her opponent with a beautiful smile. "I pick the leftmost card in your hand."

With a growl Kaiba threw that card down. That was his Kaiser Seahorse he was hoping to put to use later. "And now you choose one more." Isis reminded in her soft voice.

"I know the effect of Delinquent Duo." Kaiba said coldly, throwing down his Crush Virus card.

Isis raised an eyebrow, "I didn't think you would surrender a card like that?"

"Do you really think you can anticipate my strategy?" Kaiba said bluntly.

Isis shrugged in that airy and elegant way of hers, and said, "I end my turn. Your move."

Kaiba drew a card from his deck, and contemplated his situation silently. One turn and Isis had already put him on the defensive, summoning a monster and pumping its attack to an impressive 2000. Then again, she was certainly not the only one who can summon a hit monster in one turn.

"Alright then, my turn." He said confidently. "First, I play Monster Reborn to revive my Kaiser Seahorse."

The armoured creature appeared in a shower of silver sparks.

"And then, I will tribute it and using its effect to summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Kaiser Seahorse slowly faded, to be replaced by a great dragon of purest white, with wings vast like sails of ancient ships. Though it was much smaller than what they were accustomed to see, it was an imposing sight nonetheless.

"Now my dragon, attack her Forager of Lost Spells!"

"Not so fast." Isis said. "I activate the monster's effect."

The hologram of the old woman in rags tilted her basket and the three black stones that rested there dropped to the ground. They rolled towards the dragon, surrounded it, and began to revolve around the dragon, faster and faster, until at last swallowing the dragon in a torrent of black wind.

Isis threw him one more smile, and said, "I guess it escaped my mind to inform you of the monster's other effect. I can remove three magic counters on this card to destroy one card on the opponent's field."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed as he regarded the Egyptian woman with annoyance. Was that a mischievous glee he saw in her eyes? Must be an effect of the game, he thought irritably. "I place one card facedown and end my turn." He said in a flat voice. The hologram of a single card appeared, standing vertically with the back facing towards Isis.

Isis drew another card, and declared her move, "I summon Pixie Knight in attack mode, and attack your life points directly." A little winged sprite appeared, brandishing a staff in a cute manner. The attack hardly seemed like anything, but Kaiba's life points rolled down and now appeared 2700.

"Did I just call off your bluff?" Isis teased with a soft laugh.

Kaiba replied coldly, "You would wish."

"Now I will attack your life points directly with Forager of Lost Spells." Isis ignored him, and went on with her move.

"Right where I wanted you." Kaiba smirked, and flipped his facedown card. "Activate Metal Shield."

A large shield of glowing silver now appeared before him, and reflected the image of a puzzled and frightened Pixie Knight. The attack hit the shield full force, and Pixie Knight vanished along with the silver shield.

"Clever." Isis commented nonchalantly, uncaring that her life points dropped by 100. "Now my Pixie Knight is destroyed in battle, its effect is activated." Kaiba said nothing, but selected the Graceful Charity card from her graveyard, and put it on top of her deck.

"My thanks." She said teasingly, and slotted two more cards facedown on the machine. "And your move."

Kaiba drew a card, and slammed it down. "It's my turn to play a Pot of Greed now." He said, drawing two more cards from his deck.

Obviously pleased with what he drew, he placed down another card with a smirk, saying, "I play Drillago in attack mode."

Isis looked at the silver machine that now appeared on the field and said mildly, "Impressive, but hardly enough."

"Oh it is enough for the fish I want to fry." He said. "When the opponent has only monsters with 1600 attack or more, Drillago can attack life point directly. Which is what I will do now, seeing your monster has one magic counter on it and exactly 1600 attack points."

The small machine leaped at its master's command, and jumped at Isis, drills and all, lowering her life point to 2300. She seemed slightly startled, and commanded, "Your new system may be small, but not at all lacking your usual ferocity."

"I thank you for the compliment." Kaiba said dryly. "I place two more cards facedown on the field and end my turn." He slotted two more cards in the device, and waited for Isis to make her move.

"I will play Graceful Charity first. Your generosity of course." She said, drawing three more cards and discarding two rapidly. "And then I summon Swift Kite in attack mode."

A tenacious looking bird of prey appeared, looking fierce with its plume of pure gold. Its attack was a soaring 1900.

"Now my faithful hunter, attack his Drillago."

Kaiba flipped a facedown card daftly. There was a sudden flash of white light, and the attack rebounded off the invisible wall and went back to Isis's monsters instead.

"I think you are well acquainted with Mirror Force?" Kaiba asked mockingly.

"Acquainted enough to have prepared for its coming." Isis said with a light smile, flipping both of her facedown cards.

There was an explosion of light. When the field finally cleared there was still one monster remaining on the field. It was a young woman holding a wide glass basin with smooth black stones rolling inside.

"What did you do?" Kaiba asked with a growl, eyes narrowing.

"Two quick-play magic cards." She explained smoothly. "I played Painful Revenge, which let you take the same amount of damage as I did this turn, destroying all of your monsters in attack mode. I also discarded a card to activate Summoning call and summoned Vessel of Spells, which gains all the magic counters on the cards sent to graveyard from my side of the field."

Kaiba eyed the monster dubiously and objected, "Your monster only had two magic counters on it, not five."

"Ah, but Swift Hawk has another effect. When it is sent to the graveyard, I can place three magic counters on any card on my side of the field." She answered with a smile. "It's your turn now."

Kaiba said no more and drew another card.

"It's time we take the game up a notch." He said haughtily. "First I activate the trap card Magic Mirror of Machine. It allows me to activate a magic card in your graveyard as my own, and I choose Pot of Greed."

He drew two more cards, and then progressed with his move. "I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode."

A sleek winged creature emerged. It was sapphire coloured and looked most beautiful.

"Then I special summon a Dragon Clone, in attack mode also. The Dragon Clone can gain the attack, defence and attack of any other monster on the field of my choosing."

An unrecognizable blob suddenly appeared, and slowly its shape melted into that of the Luster Dragon, exactly identical, with the same powerful 1900 attack.

"It's not over just yet. I activate the magic card Revival of Diamond Sword, and offer my Dragon Clone as a tribute to summon Diamond Head Dragon from my deck with 1000 more attack."

Another dragon appeared. This one was larger than the other, with a jaded green colour, its vast beautiful wings folded meekly.

"My Diamond Head Dragon has an attack of 2900, more than enough to destroy your monster with only 2600 defence. Now my dragon, attack." Kaiba said with a smirk.

But before the attack could reach its target, numerous brown-furred green-clawed little creatures appeared, absorbing the attack before vanishing in a shower of sparks. The Vessel of Spells remained on the field, completely unharmed.

"I take it that you are well acquainted with Kuriboh?" Isis said, her voice a teasing imitation of Kaiba's own.

Kaiba let loose an almost imperceptible sigh of frustration. This was not going to end anytime soon, apparently.

Kaiba watched as the Egyptian woman before him drew another card, the light in her eyes betraying the furious calculations in her mind. He was both shocked and baffled. He had never seen her like this. Her deck was completely changed. And that was not all. Last time he duelled her in Battle City, she was so meek and passive, playing her game robotically with despair hidden behind her perfectly calm demeanour. But now she played with a fluent grace, matching him move for move. Last time, she was a challenge, a difficult obstacle on his way to the peak, but now she was an opponent that would and could snatch victory from him any second.

Slowly but surely his lips curled into a grim smile. He hadn't had a single decent duel ever since his match against Yugi in Battle City, and he surely could use one now. The natural competitiveness in him stirred and welled, and he completely sank himself in the game. A hard duel it might be, but he was going to win, no questions about it. In the meantime, it was Isis's turn.

"I hope you noticed, my Vessel of Spells gains another spell counter during each of my Standby Phase." She said softly.

Kaiba made some impatient sound and didn't bother replying otherwise.

"I summon Forger of Emerging Spells in attack mode." Isis said, placing down a card. A monster appeared with the slightly augmented hum of the machine. It was another woman figure, this time a young fair girl dressed like a shepherdess, also with 1400 attack and defence. Kaiba raised an eyebrow, not knowing whether to be alarmed or amused.

"I sacrifice my Vessel of Spells to place all the spell counters on the monster I just summoned." She continued, watching with a smile as her new monster's attack soared to 2600, thanks to the added spell counters.

She then went on with her move, "Now Forger of Emerging Spells, attack his Luster Dragon." Kaiba almost winced as he saw his dragon shatter into a million points of light and his life points slid to 2000.

"I am not finished yet." Isis said. "My monster's effect allows me to remove three magic counters to draw two more cards from my deck. So I will remove all six counters to draw four more cards." She did so, and placed one more card facedown and ended her turn.

Kaiba drew a card and smirked. This was exactly what he needed. "I play Mirroring Strategy!" He slammed down a card on the machine. "This card allows me to duplicate one action you took in your last turn, and I think drawing four more cards would suit me well at this moment."

He drew four more cards, and slotted one into the machine facedown. "Now, Diamond Head Dragon, attack her monster."

"Reveal facedown card, Book of Moon." Isis said, flipping her card.

"That is not going to save you." Kaiba said with a smirk. "I come prepared. Reveal Spell Shield Type 8!"

Daftly he flipped his own facedown card up. There was an explosion of light as both spell and trap cleared the field. The attack from Diamond Head Dragon flew on, and was about to obliterate Isis's monster, when suddenly a golden mist rose and clouded the field, gently easing the attack to nothing.

"Impossible!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"It is simple really," Isis explained placidly, "I discarded my Mist of Another Realm earlier in the game. As long as that card exists in my graveyard, I can pay 300 life points to block one attack. Of course, that effect can be used only once."

"Interesting." Kaiba muttered with an unreadable tone, placing down one more card facedown, and ended his turn.

Isis drew another card and regarded her hand.

"First I play Tribute to the Doomed, discard a card to destroy your Diamond Head Dragon. Then I play Painful Choice."

She drew five cards, and showed them to Kaiba. Without hesitation he chose Coiling Cobra, a level four monster with little attack and high defence. The other four cards were discarded to the graveyard. Kaiba was baffled just the slightest. Painful Choice was a costly card, and he had only seen it used a handful time. His pondering was cut short when Isis declared a direct attack. Distractedly he flipped Waboku, and managed to escape the attack.

"I remove three magic counters from my monster to draw two more cards." Isis said. "I set one more monster facedown and another card facedown. Your turn now, Seto."

"I summon another Luster Dragon in attack mode," He declared, "And attack your Forger of Emerging Spells."

"I play Shift." Isis said, and calmly flipped the said card.

The attack from Kaiba's dragon took a detour and hit the facedown monster that was never intended as a target. The monster was flipped face up, and a Kaiba caught a glimpse of the grotesque creature before it was sent to the graveyard.

"Morphing Jar?" He exclaimed with obvious disbelieve.

"Correct." Isis said with a smile. "A most useful critter it is. You know of its effect, of course?"

Reluctantly Kaiba discarded his hand, for it contained his precious Lord of D, and drew five more cards. Isis did the same, and he saw some high level monsters among the cards discarded. He was much mystified. Just what was that woman trying to pull? He regarded his new hand, and saw nothing useful in the immediate future. With faint irritation he ended his turn. This time Isis didn't do much. She set another monster facedown, with two more cards facedown in the spell/trap zone, and ended her turn.

Kaiba drew again, and sized up the situation silently. With mixed bemusement and amusement he noticed how Isis's graveyard was piled up much higher than his own. And it was then the idea struck him. He suddenly realized what Isis must have been planning. Silently he cursed his own stupidity. That damned trap card had him cornered the last time he duelled her, and still he couldn't remember to be wary! But it is too late now. Of course, he could always try to end the game before Reversed World was played. He looked at his hand, and a plan emerged.

"I play the magic card Priceless Spell. It allows me to tribute one monster from the field to return one magic card to my hand, and I will take Monster Reborn." He opened his move, feeling the onrush of victory, and couldn't help but smirk again.

"Then I will reborn my Lord of D to the field." A shower of sparks now revealed the spell-caster garbed in dragon bones.

"And I play Flute of Summoning Dragon to bring two Blue Eyes White Dragons to the field. Now my Blue Eyes, attack her monster!"

He didn't really think the attack would go through. Expectedly, Isis flipped one of her facedown card, a Negate Attack. He set one more card facedown and ended his turn. He couldn't possibly lose now, and if luck spins his way, he might even bring out his ultimate creature.

Isis drew another card.

"I play Double Spell."

"Exactly what I have been waiting for." Kaiba said with a laugh, flipping his facedown card. "Absorb Spell! So I will discard a spell card from my hand to activate Monster Reborn in your graveyard, resurrecting my last Blue Eyes White Dragon. I suppose you know what happens in my next move?" He finished off tauntingly.

"If I recall correctly, the duel is not yet over." Isis gave him a wry smile and went on with her move, flipping her facedown card. "Sword of Revealing Light. It will stop you from attacking for three turns. I will remove all six spell counters on my monster to draw four more cards and end my turn."

Kaiba laughed and said, "A mere stall card will not save you the duel, but struggle all you like." He drew another card and ended his turn without doing anything else.

Isis drew again, and her brow furrowed the slightest, seemingly disappointed with the draw. She set a monster facedown and ended her turn Kaiba also passed his turn only setting down one card facedown. When it was her turn again Isis flipped up her magician of faith, and retrieved Monster Reborn. Kaiba drew again, and he smirked, sure of his victory.

"Look at this. I barely needed it anymore, and I managed to draw it nonetheless. It only makes my victory more assured. I play Polymerization to fuse all my dragons together to create Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

There was a shower of green light, and the three dragons' forms shifted and melted, and then merged together to form a great three-headed dragon of immense power.

"I end my turn, then." Kaiba announced.

The Swords of Revealing Light fell away as the Isis started her move. She drew, and seeing the card she had drawn a light smile surfaced on her face. "If you think you have won, Seto, you are sorely mistaken."

Kaiba snorted with obvious scepticism.

"I will let my action speak." Isis said quietly. "First I will Monster Reborn my Forager of Spells from the graveyard, in attack mode. Then I will summon Finder of Hidden Spells, in attack mode also. When Forager, Finder and Forger are all face up on the field, I can pay 1000 life points to fuse them into one, Weaver of Spells."

The three creatures vanished into a sheet of light, and in their place now stood another monster. It was a woman clad in splendid robe of gold and silver, looking like a queen of some forgotten time. Its attack and defence were both 3300.

"Impressive," Kaiba commented nonchalantly, "But not quite enough to match my dragon."

"Don't worry, it will be soon enough." Isis said calmly. "First I will equip my Coiling Cobra to this monster, adding half of its defence and attack points to its mistress."

The cobra wound itself around the woman's arm, raising the attack and defence 3450 and 4350.

"I will remove ten cards in my graveyard from play, to add ten spell counters on my Weaver of Spells. I can remove five spell counters to bring back a level four or lower monster from my graveyard. I will resurrect Swift Kite, and also add it to Weaver of Spells as an equip card, raising its attack and defence to 4400 and 4800."

"Still not enough, I am afraid." Kaiba said with a rough laugh.

Isis shook her head and said teasingly, "You must have patience, Seto. I don't plan to attack your dragon just yet. I remove five more counters from Weaver of Spells to bring back my Pixie Knight, in attack mode. Pixie Knight, attack his Lord of D!"

The dragon taming spell-caster shattered, bringing Kaiba's life point down to 1900.

"Without your Lord of D, your dragon is quite vulnerable, and I have just the means to bring it down. I can half the defence of my Weaver of Spells to destroy one monster on the field, and that will be your dragon." She said with another smile, and watched with that same mischievous glee in her eyes as the great blue dragon was swallowed by a growing storm.

"Now we will finish this. Weaver of Spells, attack his life points directly." She shouted her last move.

"Ring of Destruction!" Kaiba flipped up his last face down card.

"Not going to work, Seto." She said laughingly. "My Weaver of Spells is immune to all magic and trap cards that specifically designate it as a target."

"Who said I was trying to hit your Weaver of Spells?" Kaiba asked cynically. "My target is your Pixie Knight!"

There was another explosion of light, and both players' life points rolled down to 0.

There was a moment of silence, before Kaiba threw down his hand and said with mixed amazement and disgust, "I have never tied a duel in my entire life."

"Nor have I." Isis said, amusement in her clear blue eyes. "But it must start somewhere. Good duel, Seto."

With a reluctant "humph" Kaiba acknowledged the praise. Isis glanced at the Kaiba's remaining cards and smiled, "And you had Cold Wave in your hand the whole time? You could have played it earlier, if you weren't so greedy for your Ultimate Dragon, and possibly won the duel…"  
  
Her voice stopped abruptly, and her blue eyes narrowed, gaining a sudden sharpness. She was now staring at that magic card intently.

Kaiba's puzzled gaze passed from his cards to Isis, then back again. Finally he asked impatiently, "What is it?"

"This is the spell that had me so baffled." She exclaimed, her voice grave. "Cold Wave!"

* * *

I am not very proud of this chapter personally. sigh I got a little carried away, and spent well nigh 4000 words on a duel. But being the perfectionist obessessed with details as I am.... I swear the next chapter gets better. Er, most of the cards in this chapter are made up, by me. And some rulings are iffy too, I know. You have to pay 1000 lp to use Delinquent Duo. Sorry, I forgot about it until everything was finished. And I doubt you can use Absorp Spell like that.... Oh well. Chapters will not be that long ever again. I just thought two chapters of duel might be too much and was obliged to combine them.


	4. Venture

AN: Last chpater wasn't too interesting, was it? I could tell by the reviews ( or the lack of it thereof ). Thanks to everyone who did review though. Very encouraging indeed I did promise something better, so here it is, and I hope I deliver. Enjoy! Don't forget to review, of course. I thank you in advance.

* * *

She leaped from her seat, and made a dash to the door. Kaiba grasped her wrist and held it tightly. "Where do you think you are going?" He asked roughly with an impatient look. 

"Out." Isis answered simply, trying to escape his grip.

"Are you mad?" Kaiba barked, tightening his hold "It is almost midnight. What do you want to do outside, get yourself lost and freeze to death?"

Isis faced him and said coldly, "Unhand me now and let me go. Finally I realized the answer I have been looking for, and I must do something about it."

Kaiba did not let go. He stared at her incredulously, before a knowing light came to his eyes. "You mean you think Cold Wave is the card causing the storm? Ludicrous thought. And even it is the cause, have you considered where, how, and why? You are just going to march out and look for it blindly in pitch black?" He questioned cynically.

She didn't reply. Her brow knitted, and her eyes narrowed even more in frantic thoughts. Slowly and cautiously Kaiba let go of her wrist, seeing she was no longer so intent on escaping the room. "Do you think a single card has the power to bring about such drastic change in the weather?" Finally he asked coaxingly, with an awkward attempt of gentleness, trying to sooth her mood and thoughts.

"That depends on the power of the person using that card." Isis said quietly. "Yet unless it is the Pharaoh himself, I don't see anyone else on the face of Earth capable of manifesting a single card like this."

There was a moment of silence, before she mused on contemplatively, "But perhaps the spell was only a catalyst that started a chain reaction, or maybe some unstable forces of nature magnified the effects of the shadow magic." She sighed, "I do not know. I know next to nothing of meteorology."

"It shouldn't be too difficult to find out." Kaiba said, and seated himself before the computer. Isis came and stood beside him, looking on with faint traces of distraught in her eyes.

A few strokes of keys on Kaiba's part soon brought a map of the Atlantic Ocean and coastal areas. It was a complex looking map swirled with different shades of blue and tiny labels and descriptions thrown all over it like crawling ants. He studied the map for a moment with great concentration, finally he said flatly, "It is too full of strange terminologies to make much sense of, but the gist is clear at least. The weather condition of the northern hemisphere is controlled by the North Atlantic Current, and any disruption of the current may lead to drastic weather changes."

"And are there any disruptions?" Isis asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Apparently, there are." Kaiba replied, scrolling the map down and reading all the text. "The flow and temperature of the North Atlantic Current is monitored by many weather facilities, and a few days ago, a sudden decrease of temperature is detect at certain points, and the temperature is still dropping now."

"Where?" Isis asked sharply.

"Off the cost of Ireland, and New York." He stood up. "I think that was the answer you were looking for."

"Indeed." Isis mused quietly, a distant look in her eyes. "Planting Cold Wave in strategic points of the North Atlantic Current, and let the course of nature do the rest. An ingenious move, undoubtedly. Yet who would do such a thing, and for what purpose? I can not possibly let this continue unchallenged."

Kaiba's hand was around her wrist in a tight grip once more. "You are not going anywhere now." He said firmly. "When there is light."

Isis eyed him with a strange look, before saying, "You are right. It would be unwise to venture out now. It's late now. We should rest."

Kaiba regarded her suspiciously, wondering if she would leave the building as soon his back was turned. But finally with irked thoughts he decided to give it a rest. That woman seemed too sensible to do anything stupid. And even if she did, why should he care? Glumly he stalked over to the armchair beside the fireplace and sank down somewhat indignantly. All the worries will have to wait until morning, he thought tiredly.

The next morning looked no different, cold, grey and cloaked with infinitely unending white. Isis was leaning against the window once more, looking outside. Kaiba went over and stood near her, and said grimly, "I am going with you."

Isis turned to him with a questioning look, "Why though?"

Kaiba said impatiently with a snort, "Because you need someone to keep you alive. You will get yourself killed in no time at all if you are alone."

A light smile surfaced on her face and she said, "My thanks, that's very kind of you, Seto."

Kaiba looked at her incredulously, for he heard nothing but sweet sincerity in her voice. And that smile on her face looked so radiant and beautiful. Shaking his head with irritation he banished such thoughts, and steered his mind towards other things.

"So how do you plan to travel anyway? The snow should be hard enough to walk on, but I don't think you'd like to walk." He asked in a smooth voice, even as they emerged from the building, and stood now in the whipping wind.

"I thought of flying a shadow creature," Isis said, looking down the white street, "But I don't think so now. Storm clouds are gathering, and it is dangerous to fly in such treacherous wind."

Kaiba fingered his deck in his pocket, pondering the situation. Finally he said, "We will ride, then." He pulled out a card, and cried, "I summon Dark Zebra."

A swirl of shadows answered his call, and there came galloping across the barrier of worlds a great beast. Tall and mighty it looked, dark with flowing mane and tail. The beast neighed and stopped before its master, bowing its striped head respectfully.

"Jump on." Kaiba said simply.

Without another word Isis leaped onto the great creature. She positioned herself side way, and held on to the zebra's dark mane. Kaiba climbed up the zebra's back as well. He seemed to hesitate a moment, before taking the mane of the creature with both hands, and Isis firmly in his arms.

"We go eastward, towards the harbour." He commanded.

The great zebra gave a snort in assent, and galloped down the snow packed street. Buildings of steel and glass flew past them, looking incredibly dim in the grey snow light. The world was silent, and nothing could be heard saving the rhythmic tapping of the zebra's hooves, falling quietly atop the packed snow.

It did not take long for them to reach the seaside. It was pale and bleak like everywhere else, the snow extended all the way to the distant horizon, an unbroken field of white. Metal sterns and masts jutting from the ground were the only signs that it was indeed the harbour.

"So." Kaiba said with the faintest sign of uncertainly as he pulled the beast beneath them to a stop. "Where to from here?"

Isis looked before her, brow furrowed with thoughts. Finally she raised a hand, and with a swirl of shadows, a golden arrow appeared before her. It hovered in the air, flashing brilliantly. Then slowly it began to spin, faster and faster before it suddenly stopped, pointing northeast.

"Let's go," She said, "Follow the arrow."

With a simple command from Kaiba the great zebra moved again, galloping swiftly, following the golden arrow that always hovered before them. "What is that thing anyway?" Kaiba asked.

"A tracing spell. It will lead us to the magic card Cold Wave." Isis answered distractedly.

They rode on for another hour, and Isis called a halt. "You must be tired, Seto." She said. "Perhaps I should summon a creature now to bear us."

Kaiba sent her a glare and said obstinately, "I am fine. Let's just go. The sooner we get this over with the better."

With a thin smile Isis pushed away his hand and jumped off the beast. Gently but firmly she pulled Kaiba down as well. To his surprise Kaiba found himself devoid of any strength to resist her. He was indeed drained from supporting the shadow creature for so long. For a moment he stumbled and almost fell from his weariness, but Isis caught him and held him firmly.

"All you alright?" She asked worriedly.

With an irritated gesture Kaiba brushed her remark away, irked at his own weakness. "I am fine." He grumbled.

"Indeed." Isis said with faintest amusement. She stood beside him, one arm still tentatively latched onto his back with gentle support, her other hand went to her pocket and fished out a card.

Thrusting the card before her she called, "I summon Sekhmet's Steed." From the shadows a great horse sprang, black like a starless midnight sky.

"Can you still ride?" She turned to Kaiba and asked quietly.

With a snort Kaiba leaped on the great horse easily and pulled her up as well. "Don't condescend me." He said with a smirk, and there was a rare humour in his voice.

"You sure recover quickly." Isis murmured, before giving the great steed a gentle command, and went on northeast once more.

They rode onward in silence, it was deathly quiet all about them. Further and further they went, until at last the skyline disappeared from their view behind them. They were now travelling in a mass of endless white, stretching out to infinity in all directions.

Suddenly Isis exclaimed out loud with a strange look on her face, "Did you hear that?"

She fell silent after that remark, and seemed to be straining to catch some sound. The great warhorse beneath them slowed down to a saunter. Kaiba's brow knitted in confusion. He had heard nothing. Just then a sound sliced through the silence: a sound of something breaking and shattering. A second later a ragged crack appeared on the ice beneath them. The horse neighed in panic, stumbling and jostling madly. Tightening his hold on the horse's long mane, Kaiba gave the beast a non-too-gentle kick on the side and cried loudly, "Jump!"

The horse obeyed and leaped, landing neatly on the other side of the crack. But the trouble did not end there, for the ice was shattering into numberless small pieces. The horse began to run again, swift like a wind upon the sea, fleeing even as the ice field beneath its hooves slowly disintegrated into open water.

"You better have something up your sleeve." Kaiba said with a growl.

Isis did not reply, but instead pulled another card. "Wings of Pegasus!" She called. A pair of great wings sprang from the horse's shoulder blades. With a great neigh the horse opened its snowy wings fully, catching the wind and swiftly rose into the sky.

"I thought you said the wind is dangerous for flying?" Kaiba asked dryly.

Isis nodded distractedly, "It is, but we have little choice. And our destination is not far away now, I believe. Look."

Instead of pointing straight northeast, the golden arrow that guided them now pointed downward. Following the arrow with his gaze, Kaiba saw an island not far away. It was small, and clad in snow, a white hill that stood lonesome in the midst of black water and floating ice. Slowly the winged horsed descended, and finally with a few fast-paced beat of its wings landed on the island. With a distracted command Isis sent the creature back to the Shadow Realm.

"It's cold here." Kaiba said pointedly. "I suppose you could be right."

Isis nodded, "I can sense it. The spell should be in the water here. It can't be far, though I do think it's planted fairly deep."

She took a few steps towards the water, hand reaching for her card deck once more. But before she could do anything, the ground crumbled and opened up beneath her. With a low gasp that barely had time escaping her throat, she fell down the bottomless hole.


	5. Shadow

AN: Another chapter for your enjoyment. And please! More reviews! Reviews make me happy and write faster. lol.

* * *

Kaiba watched as Isis vanished, falling down the hole that suddenly appeared beneath her. For a fraction of a second he stood frozen. Then, almost instinctively he lunged, throwing himself down on the ground, and reached. He caught nothing but a handful of white silk, the shawl that Isis always wore about her shoulder. For a moment he dared not to look, his breath caught in his throat.

"Seto..." Suddenly Isis's voice called, low and tense.

With mixed shock and hope he leaned closer, and saw Isis was holding tightly the other end of the white silk, pale and shaking from the strain. He glared at her and said with a growl, "Don't you dare let go."

Without another word he started pulling. He did not know how many minutes passed before he finally pulled her to safety. She sat there beside the bottomless hole she just barely escaped, looking thoroughly shaken. She was pale and cold, and her breaths escaped in short, shallow gasps. Almost impulsively he threw his arms about her, and held her in a tight embrace.

"You call yourself a duellist?" He chided, his voice harsh but deeply pained. "You were about to get yourself killed by a most rudimentary trap, you fool."

She said nothing, but clung to him like a frightened child. About them some already set engine was slowly beginning to manoeuvre. The murmuring tide had suddenly gained a franticness in its movement, and shadows swirled about them with vigour, but neither seemed to notice, but only indulged in each other's embrace. Finally Isis murmured quietly, "I don't think our troubles end here."

Just as her words fell, a great serpentine creature emerged from the shadowy water and charged at them. With a cold glare Kaiba pulled a card and called, "Mirror Force!"

A flash of white light, and the air about them shimmered. A wall of glass rose about them, barely visible to an unobservant eye. Yet out of the shadows another light sprang, and a ring of spell suddenly appeared the wall of light that was to protect them, and shattered it. Kaiba cursed and growled angrily, "Trap Jammer!"

The monster lunged at them still, nearer and nearer, its hideous mouth wide open, revealing sharp, glinting fangs. With difficulty Isis drew another card and threw it before her. It exploded with a great noise, revealing many cute looking brown-furred green-clawed creatures. The attack was effectively stopped. The creature withdrew into the shadowy water again noiselessly.

Silence, before Kaiba finally muttered, "For once I am glad to see that fur ball."

"Don't be so glad yet," Isis murmured shakily, "It is our turn now."

"Our turn?" There came the incredulous question from Kaiba.

Isis nodded and said tiredly, "Can't you see? We have walked into a set duel, and we ourselves have become creatures in this shadow game. One misstep and we may end up in the very depth of the Shadow Realm."

Kaiba's cold blue eyes narrowed, and he said tersely, "Even if the field is preset, I can tear through it easily."

Isis shook her head slowly and answered, "I don't think so. Cold Wave is still in play, so we can neither play nor set any magic or trap cards. And our opponent's monsters are hidden by the water, we cannot even see their number and strength, the less how to defeat them."

"If we can't beat it, stall." Finally Kaiba said simply. "Cold Wave lasts one more turn only."

"I suppose you have a strategy?" Isis asked with the faintest hint of annoyance. "How do you plan to stall without being able to use any magic or trap cards?"

Kaiba gave her a pointed look and said, "You know stalling is more of your expertise than mine." Receiving only silence as a reply he added with a sigh, "Try using a card with discard effects. If I remember correctly, some of your magic cards can be activated from the graveyard."

A relieved look washed over her features. She nodded and pulled a card and called, "I summon Tribe Infecting Virus. I will discard another card to destroy all Sea-serpents on the field."

A stir in the shadows answered her words. Some grotesque looking creatures appeared beside her, and the black water swirled a sickly colour of mixed green and yellow. "I end my turn." Isis called with grim determination, expecting brutal assaults race towards them.

Yet nothing came, at least nothing expected. They waited in silence, growing impatient as minutes after minutes ticked by. Finally after what seemed like eternity, the seamless shadow suddenly parted and the figure of a man emerged. He was in his thirties, almost as tall as Kaiba and just as wiry, with a pair of vicious vulture like eyes. Upon seeing them his face split into an eerie grin.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" He said in a condescending tone, his voice harsh like grinding metals. "I know sooner than later someone will come intercepting my plan."

Kaiba said coldly with a glare, "So you are the one behind this elaborate scheme?"

"Now young man, didn't you mother teach you glaring is impolite?" The man said coyly. "Let's be civil here. A proper introduction is due, don't you think? Maxwell Connor, at your service." And he added a small mocking bow at the end of his words.

Kaiba didn't answer, but only glared daggers. If looks could kill, the man would be dead thrice over. But Isis answered him coolly, "I am Isis Ishtar, Egyptologist from the Museum of Cairo."

The man applauded and said in a careless manner, "Well named. One with the power of Shadows and truly understands the heritage of the great goddess. And what of you, young man?"

"Seto Kaiba." That was all he replied, and did not bother to elaborate much further.

The man nodded, "I see now, one with the spirit of the storm god Seth. You even look the part, young man. Yet it seems you are in the wrong company. Surely one like you would appreciate my plan, and maybe even find it your heart's interest to lend me helps?"

"From what I can see so far, your doings are nothing short of utterly insane." Kaiba said coldly.

"Perhaps my means are a little unorthodox," Connor said calmly, "But my intention is noble, and my idea is beyond our time in its concept..."

"I am not here to listen to you preach!" Kaiba interrupted rudely with a growl. "Make your move and we will finish this little twisted game of yours."

Isis put a restraining hand on his arm and said gently, "Let him speak, Seto. I am intrigued to know what concept fuelled this strange plot of his."

Connor nodded with a sly smile, "Wise words, Isis. As a sign of gratitude to your understanding, I will explain myself then. You probably already knew that I set the magic card Cold Wave in this part of the ocean, and another I planted off the shore of Ireland. It took me much researching and planning to find these points, and I must say my work had paid off indeed. I couldn't have hoped for better results. Already you can see some of the outcomes. And in a few days, the storm will expand and cover the entirety of North America and Europe. Voila! There you have it, a whole new Ice Age."

Kaiba stared at the man incredulously, but Isis regarded him coolly with her unflinching eyes. She asked calmly, "May I inquire the reason behind this?"

"Of course, if you must know." The man answered her with a mock smile. "Don't you think there are too many humans on this planet? They abuse everything about them, and one day, they will sap this world dry. An Ice Age will cut all this non-sense short, don't you think? We wipe the sheet clean, and restart the clock. If some humans are lucky enough to escape—as I am sure some will—they will have to start all over again. Most beautiful plan, don't you agree? It is surely satisfying to use Mother Earth's own power against those who mistreated her so." He finished off dreamily.

"Aren't you forgetting that you are a human as well, you nihilistic freak?" Kaiba spat with disgust.

"Of course I am a human," Connor answered him placidly, "But I am a superior one compared to most, if not all. I am willing to make the necessary sacrifices to satisfy the big picture, unlike most selfish humans."

"You would hold the fate of the entire human race in your palms, and you say you are not selfish?" Isis's voice was low and rippling with hidden turbulence. "You would destroy the entire world to satisfy an idea that only you believed in, yet you still claim your actions are righteous? The power of the Shadow Realm is not to be invoked for such injustice."

A nasty smile stole the man's predatory face, and he said mildly, "And what are you going to do about it?"

"We will do plenty about it." Kaiba said with a growl. "Let's finish this little Shadow Game you set up, and we will let the outcome speak."

Connor looked at him with clear amusement, "So you want a Shadow Game? Sounds fair to me. But not this little show I set up earlier. It is growing old, and I am certain it's not fair. Let us do something simple and clean. Defeat me, and all the shadow magic shall vanish with me. The world will be saved then, in your eyes at least."

Even as his words the shadows about them shifted and stirred. Slowly, an enormous checkerboard appeared between them, set with black and white pieces. With a laugh Connor stepped onto the board, now with a mantle of pure white and a crown of ivory. His face split into another uncanny grin, and his hawkish features was distorted with malicious glee.

"A game of chess, if you will..."


	6. Game

AN: That is not enough reviews, my dear readers (if any be existent, lol)! Anyway, school started today, so I decided to finish up this story. Hope you like it! Thanks to everyone that read it and reviewed. Your helps are most appreciated. Thanks again!

* * *

"Chess?" Kaiba's cold cobalt eyes narrowed, and a grim smirk stole his features. "I am game." Calmly now with a new resolute light in his eyes, he stepped onto the board. Almost instantly a gleaming crown of obsidian appeared and rested on his pale head.

Connor said with a soft laugh, "Let the game begin then, my friend."

"Wait a moment." Isis suddenly said, and she stepped onto the board as well. "I am afraid you will have to play both of us."

The man looked at her with amazement, before shifting his gaze to Kaiba, then back again. "Aww, How sweet," He said scornfully, "You would be his queen."

Kaiba flushed just the slightest, and Isis seemed unperturbed. "Yes, in a figure of speech." She answered calmly. Reaching into the shadows about her, she pulled a long bow of ebony with a quiver of arrows fletched with feathers of desert kite. Standing the weapons beside her with an easy grace, she looked back at the man coolly.

"If the lady insists, then I am sport." Connor said with a cruel curl of lips. "King pawn up two." The marble statue suddenly sprang to life and moved up two spaces.

Kaiba did not hesitate, "King pawn up two."

The game had begun. Kaiba watched as his opponent set up a traditional Sicilian defence with a few original twists, and a perpetual smirk was on his face. He had a perfect strategy to tear through such defence. He scattered out his pawns to make way for his pieces.

"Knight take bishop at D3." He commanded, and watched with grim satisfaction as his black rider decapitated the white bishop with a single swipe of blade.

With a snort Connor countered the seemingly amateur move, "Knight take knight at D3."

"You fell into the trap without so much as a backward glance." Kaiba laughed, and he sounded smug. Indeed there was just one opening in the fortress of white army now, about to be torn down from there.

Kaiba began to declare his move, "Queen to..."

He suddenly stopped, as if a new thought had struck him. He turned a little and glanced towards Isis, a faint trace of fear in his eyes. His plan was a reckless one that involved sending a lone queen into the very heart of the enemy's forces. Normally he would not hesitate, for even if his queen was trapped and taken, it would be well worth it. But it was no longer a simple chess match, this was a Shadow Game; and his queen was no longer a wooden sculpture, it was a living, breathing Isis.

He hesitated, and for a moment his mind was frozen. Isis looked at him pointedly, before moving up to the square of d4. With an uncanny speed she strung the bow and notched an arrow, aiming at the white king. "Check." She stated simply.

With a growl Connor moved out of her path. Isis laughed softly, and turned. Her arrow flew and struck the white castle sitting in the corner. Following the arrow, she glided over to the corner of the board, a lone dusky figure in the mass of white. Kaiba could feel his fist clenching and unclenching with an anxiety he had never felt before.

"So you dare to come down all the way here?" That was Connor's voice sneering coldly. "Surely you won't think of leaving so soon?" He laughed and moved another piece to block her only exit at g2.

"Isis..." Kaiba growled in a low voice, trying vainly to suppress his worry. He knew Isis was in grave danger. Of the three pieces surrounding her, only the knight at g1 was unguarded. But any decent chess player could see that the knight was not safe for the taking, for countless traps were waiting behind. But without hesitation Isis plunged another arrow into the white knight, and took its place swiftly.

"Isis!" Kaiba shouted.

Connor laughed hysterically and said, "Oh my dear woman, whether you really don't know how to play chess, or the pressure has gotten to your hand. By taking my knight, you have just written your own death wish. Queen to d2." The white queen moved obediently to the position. "You are trapped for sure, dear."

"Bishop to e3." Isis declared coldly. "Now Connor, choose. Do you rather have me, or keep your own queen."

The man stared at her incredulously, and finally he said with a snort, "What made you so sure I wouldn't want you instead?"

"Because I know you can not afford it." Isis replied calmly.

Finally after a long and hard glare Connor withdrew his queen, emptying out the strategic position. Two moves later, Isis was back on her own side of the board again, standing alongside Kaiba in the black army. "Clever manoeuvre, but way too risky." Kaiba said quietly.

"It didn't seem well to waste all of your set ups." Isis said lightly.

"Don't take this so lightly!" Kaiba said with a flash of anger, seizing her wrist with a grip iron force. "Don't do it again, I don't like people interrupting my game plan." His voice was harsh, but his hand was cold with lingering fear. Isis said no more and turned away from him. The game went on, and the shadows pressed thicker and blacker.

Kaiba was determined to not send his queen into play once more. In his fervent mind he told himself he could triumph over Connor's crippled force even without his queen. Isis watched the unfolding game with troubled eyes, yet still she said nothing. The game soon turned into a battlefield of inexpressible strangeness, for both players were concentrating on setting up their own strategy, and their pieces seldom even touched.

Finally Connor took the offensive. He swooped down a bishop and took Kaiba's last knight. He laughed sinisterly and boasted, "Check mate in three moves, my boy. You can see it as well as I do, can't you?"

Kaiba's face was a shade paler, and fire was in his eyes. His fist clenched tightly, but he said nothing. For a long while he stared at the board silently and didn't make a move. There was fear in his eyes. Isis suddenly broke the silence. She declared in her cold and calm voice, "Bishop to a6, and check."

With an unimpressed grumble Connor moved one space. "What do you think you are doing?" Kaiba whispered fiercely.

"Don't worry, I have a plan that will win us the game in three moves." Isis said coolly and ordered the other bishop in position and checked once more. That forced the white king to move one more space, almost in the very corner.

Kaiba watched and instantly knew what Isis was planning. His eyes narrowed, and he cried loudly, "Absolutely not! What made you think you will be safe?"

"He won't touch me." Isis said mildly. "It would be the end of him."

"Even if he retrieves, he will still be checkmated the next move."

"Which is exactly the purpose." Isis said pointedly. "It's an assured victory."

Kaiba stared at her, his eyes hard and cold like ice. Finally he said, his voice ringing steel, "No."

"Don't be obstinate, Seto." Isis said wistfully. "There is no other way. If we let this chance slip away, we will be facing inevitable defeat in three turns. I would rather not be banished to the Shadow Realm for eternity to come."

She didn't wait for a reply, but glided to the very corner of the board, right beside the white king. She regarded the man coolly and said, "Check."

Connor was by no means blind. He had seen the certain defeat, and he stood frozen for a long while. Finally he laughed hysterically, a sound so sharp and harsh like the cackling of crows. "Mine, oh mine." He said, and strangely he sounded truly mirthful. "Aren't you clever as a devil? It seems I have grossly underestimated you both. Oh dear, what must I do? I will be checkmated next move no matter what I do!" There was an eerie comedy in his voice. With a sigh of overblown drama he pulled forth his long white sword and held it before him ceremoniously.

"Are you forfeiting the match?" Isis asked, a faint trace of surprised joy in her voice.

"Actually, not quite..." The man laughed again.

A flash, and the sword had pierced through Isis.

Time itself seemed frozen. There was not a stir about them. Finally Isis let out a strangled gasp, and fell to her knees.

"Isis!" Kaiba shouted.

Isis turned to him and cried wildly, "Don't move!"

Her face was drawn with pain, but her blue eyes were fierce. Kaiba could feel himself froze once more, his feet planted firmly in the midst of his own battle of wills. There was now a fleeting relief in Isis's cobalt eyes, and she smiled lightly, before her eyes fluttered closed, and she crumpled to the ground.

Connor laughed again. "Well, since I am going down, I must drag someone along with me." He said viciously, watching the form of the fallen woman slowly untangled into thread of darkness. "She is awfully pretty isn't she? You like her, no? Well, what a shame she will be stuck with me in this lovely place for all eternity to come." He finished with a malicious glee.

"Why don't you shut up!" Kaiba barked ferociously, his eyes aflame with fury.

He wasted no more time and ordered, "Castle to b1, and checkmate."

Connor did what was the only thing left to do: he laughed. He was laughing manically, his dark eyes brimming with tears even as he faded into the shadows. Soon he was gone. Darkness stirred, and began to engulf everything. The board and the fallen pieces melted and were swiftly evaporating into the dark, including the still form of Isis.

"No!"

Kaiba dashed forward and took Isis's vanishing form in his arms. "No!" He cried. "Don't you dare!"

She felt cold like Arctic ice, and light like a feather, almost weightless. For a while her form held still and stopped fading, but still the shadows danced about her hungrily, eager to claim their prize. Kaiba could feel waves of relentless shadows washing over him, pressing him for what is rightly theirs.

"No." He said fiercely in a low voice. "Get back to the hellhole where you came from, and leave her alone. I won't let you take her."

There was an odd silence, then the distinct feeling of disdain. The shadows pressed still. With growing fury he cried out, "Release us! I am the victor of this shadow game, and I claim her as a prize. I have earned my way out of this realm!"

The shadows hesitated, and slowly circled about him, pondering its next move. He stood up swiftly and glared at the endless dark. A slumbering power seemed to wake within him suddenly as he stood there in the midst of shadows. The eye of Horus now appeared on his forehead, glowing with a brilliant light that pierced the darkness about. "Release us now!" He spoke, his voice low but imposing. "In the name of Ra and Horus Reincarnate I command you. Release us from this realm!"

With one last angry stir the shadows retreated, and revealed the same white pebble beach on that lonely island. The water was still black, and the sky still grey, yet the air felt freer, without the haunting feeling of a sinister presence hovering near. Kaiba breathed again and looked down at the still form in his arms. She was pale, and still cold, but she was solid once more, no longer insubstantial and weightless.

"Isis..." He murmured, his voice quivering just the slightest. He dropped to his knees wearily, and pulled the form in his arms closer. She was cold, so cold, and for a while he despaired.

Just then her eyes opened. She looked at him, before asking softly, "Seto, are you alright? You seem a little shaken."

He stared into her cerulean orbs, and he was speechless. Suddenly with joyful fervour, he bent forward and kissed her. She was still cold like ice, yet she tasted divine. A moment I would purchase with eternity of hellfire, he thought fervently, and closed his eyes.


	7. Love

"So this is Egypt." Kaiba said somewhat flatly, gazing into the distance where endless golden sand extended to the edge of the sky. An amiable week had passed on a relaxing cruise since the excruciating duel against the madman, and now here he was, standing in the ancient land that he had heard so much of.

"Do you not feel the magnetism of the land?" Isis asked softly. "It is the land of your past, where your heart and soul belong."

Kaiba looked at her pointedly, but for once did not object. "I do feel the pull of this place." He said, but then added dismissively. "But then again, everyone has a few moments of deja-vu."

Isis laughed, "I suppose that is more than I can ask for. After all, you did decide to come."

"Not to visit the "land of my past" as you put it, I assure you." Kaiba replied wryly. "I had other things planned."

Isis turned to him with a smile, "So you had a secret agenda all those while? Care to tell me?"

Kaiba regarded her for a long time, finally he said with a smirk, "Of course, like hiring you for Kaiba Corp for the rest of the year."

Isis's eyes widened just the slightest. "What? What are you saying, Seto?"

"I guess I should inform you right now." Kaiba's voice fell back to a brisk and business like manner, though that trace of teasing was apparent. "Kaiba Corp decided to host another exhibit of Egyptian artefacts. I have already negotiated the deal with the head director of the Museum of Cairo, and we both felt that you would be a perfect curator for this exhibit, seeing you are already familiar with the Japanese audience."

"Why would Kaiba Corp want to host an Egyptian exhibit?" Isis asked with her lovely eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"To promote our new products." Kaiba said swiftly. "Kaiba Corp is releasing a new set of Duel Monster products. Seeing how ancient Egypt is closely connected to this game, we thought an exhibit more interest in the mass."

"So you have everything settled." Isis stated simply.

"Of course," Kaiba said with a smirk, "The contracts are signed, insurance bought, transportation and everything else arranged. The only thing remaining is for our curator in mind to assent. Here are the details with pays, benefits, and also other things. Have a look." He tossed a roll of papers to Isis almost playfully.

Isis took the papers, but did not bother looking at them. She only looked at Kaiba with a curious light in her eyes. Finally she murmured, "So that's what you told my boss, and it seems he bought it completely. Beautifully executed, as usual."

"Of course." Kaiba said with a smug look.

Isis sighed and said quietly, "You can't keep me this way forever."

"No, I don't suppose I can." Kaiba's voice fell and sounded graver.

For a while neither of them spoke, but only gazed into the distance silently. Finally Kaiba turned and said, "I don't suppose I can keep you this way, but I was hoping this can." In the middle of his outstretched hand, was a small band of silver adorned with glittering stones.

Isis drew a shaky breath, and she said with a voice trembling just the slightest, "Seto, are you... are you asking me..."

"To marry me?" Kaiba interrupted her harshly. "Of course, what does it look like I am doing? It is a rather blatant gesture, you know." His façade cannot hide the nervous tension in his voice, thought it was apparent that he tried mightily hard. He was now looking at her with that familiar glare, as if challenging her to refuse.

She laughed, and her voice rang like the tinkling of silver bells, joyous and beautiful. She took the ring and slid it on her slender finger, before leaning close and kissed him. In the grey blue heaven above, the star of Hathor shone glittering bright.

* * *

Hear, hear, a happily-ever-after ending! I haven't done one of those in ages. Anyway, thanks again for reading. Hope you had fun. Following is the short description of the coming sequel of this story.

Title: Love, How Complicated

Genre: Humour/Romance

Summary: Seto Kaiba didn't know, and couldn't know, that getting engaged would land him in this many complications. From his ecstatic little brother who was determined to throw the greatest party the city has ever seen, to the eerie Ishtar clan with their strange traditions, and the jeering from the mutt, plus his multi-million dollar market launch that threatens to fail, he might just die of headache before his times... Hopefully, Isis will come to the rescue. Hopefully.


End file.
